Reviving Memories
by Kit Kat Kidd 2004
Summary: Thanks to Gerald's Urban Legends, the gang goes to a small island near Elk Island and while they are there, Arnold and Helga get knocked out cold and wake up in huge seperate rooms, not knowing who they are. Strange thing is, they have reoccuring dreams
1. The Scott Siblings Legend

Reviving Memories Chapter 1: The Scott Siblings Legend Rating: PG-13 (Mostly because future chapters hint at a sexual status, other than that, cursing) @~@~@~@~@~@ Summer. The one word on every child's lips as the last days of school slowly tick by. Months had turned to weeks, weeks to days, days to hours, hours to minutes, and finally minutes to seconds. The fifth grade class of PS: 118 leaned forward in their desks, itching for some excitement, waiting as the seconds slowly ticked by, waiting for their beloved summer vacation would begin. Ten seconds to go. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. They adjusted themselves uncomfortably in their seats. Five. Four. Three. The seconds seemed to go backwards. Two. One. RING! The bell finally had gone off and everyone plowed out of their classrooms, to their lockers, ripped out their super thin and light book bags and were off, ready to do the many things that came with summer. Arnold counted to himself all the things he would do. Fishing with Gerald. Campouts in the back yard. Baseball practice. Swimming. Riding his bike. Roller blading. Having skateboard races with Stinky. Going to the beach. Trying to avoid getting a thrashing from Helga. Street hockey. Football. Getting Harold to coach him in wrestling. Dino Land. Frog catching with Sid. Yep. This summer was going to be perfect. @~@~@~@~@~@ It hadn't even been a week into summer before Arnold got bored. Sid and Stinky went to go visit Stinky's aunt somewhere in Georgia. Harold went to a wrestling camp. Patty and Rhonda went to Ms. Madeline's Summer Academy for Young Women. Nadine was always off butterfly catching or something. Eugene had gotten his leg broken and couldn't do anything for a whole month. The pool was closed for a week because some little "tyke" had a number two accident in the shallow end. Gerald's bike tire was flat and wouldn't get repaired for at least another week. Arnold's wheel on his left blade broke and none of the shops in the city had a replacement for his brand of blade. His skateboard had somehow broken in two and he couldn't afford to buy a new one. Helga had called him so many names that he couldn't even remember all of them. Phoebe always had her nose in a book, reading up on different things for the new sixth grade class they were going to be in next year. The line on his fishing pole had gotten tangled up of all things in about three thousand hooks. Plus it had rained so much that Arnold wasn't allowed to have campouts, baseball and football practice was canceled, and Dino Land was closed because of the electrical rides short-circuiting. He couldn't go to the beach because of a shark attack and there weren't enough people around to play street hockey. Arnold groaned loudly as the usual group gathered solemnly on his stoop. Helga sat to his left and Gerald to his right. Phoebe was below him and Lila and Brainy were sitting on the cement sidewalk, bored out of their minds. Helga looked at Arnold and shook her head. "You know, Football Head, you shouldn't make that face. It just might stick like that." She muttered and turned away from him. He scowled deeper and stuck his nose in the air. The Jolly Olly Man drove by and they quickly ran over. They all gave him their money and he gave them a different ice cream. Arnold grumbled angrily and bit into the cold lemon pop he bought. He gagged and pursed his lips. Helga laughed. "Told ya so." She cried. Arnold glared at her and leaned against the brick of the boarding house. "Nothing has gone right so far. I'm bored stiff! I want some excitement." He bit into his half melted pop and swallowed it down, licking his lips free of the sour taste. "Careful, Arnold." Lila muttered, her ever so perfect stature finally subsiding. "You just might get your wish. Remember what happened last summer." Arnold, Gerald and Helga all leaned backwards, resting their backs against something hard. They all knew what she was talking about. The previous summer, Sheck, big and bad CEO of Future Tech Industries tried to tear down their neighborhood; however, was stopped by three heroic kids, one of which gained no publicity, and she was happy with that. People would ask too much if they knew why she was there. "Yeah, Football Head. Don't go wishing for something like that. The last thing we need is some big corporate buffoon ragging our asses again." Arnold's face snapped in her direction. She looked at him and smiled wickedly. "Oh, grow up! You're acting like you never heard a swear word before in your life. Arnold shook his head in dismay. Lila moaned softly in boredom. "I wish we could find something...anything to do." Gerald's eyes flashed like wildfires and Lila noticed. "Something that doesn't hint at that, Gerald." He lowered his gaze and shot her a cold glare. "Where has your mind been, Little Lady? I was going to suggest you hear a new urban legend my man, Fuzzy Slippers, told me." Lila quickly turned beat red. Arnold glanced over at her and chuckled softly, and then he turned to his best friend. "Okay, Gerald. How does this one go?" He asked, his blunt curiosity getting the better of him. Gerald cleared his throat. "Elk Island. Some people say it was the..." "Heard it!" Helga cried out, remembering the time they had actually gone to Elk Island in search of a treasure and instead found a counterfeit penny operation. Gerald scowled at her and continued. "Some people say it was the birthplace of crooks and such, but I think it's the final resting place. Off the main island, is a smaller one, titled Volcano Island, for it takes the shape of a small volcano. Surrounding the volcano's base is a dense forest. You've never heard of it, I dare ask? Well, this island, cold and harsh, holds a secret. One greater than the Caves of Wheezin' Ed. A mystery more mysterious than the legend of Monkeyman. An enigma so rare that not even Big Caesar can compare to an inch of this. This mystery, my friends, has to do with two bandits." Gerald took a deep breath. "The Scott Squad, a true tale of a brother and sister worse than even Bonnie and Clyde, Jesse James, and Billy the Kid. Mandy and Clark Scott, were two kids, just like you and I, however, they were the most wanted bank robbers in the whole state of New York back in the 30's. They were also wanted for the murder of their mother and father, and the rape of many innocent children, boys and girls alike. It was rumored that they went into hiding, deep on the Volcano Island, where to this day, no one has been able to find their hiding place. That, my friends, is the secret of Volcano Island and the Scott Squad. The end." Everyone except Helga politely clapped. Instead, she grunted. "'Scott Squad'. Please, Geraldo. No one in their right mind would possibly believe that two kids, just like us, would be wanted criminals for murder, rape and theft." "It's possible, Helga." Arnold added. "Rape is a very common crime in the United States, now a days. I mean, taking advantage of someone has been around for centuries. In ancient Egypt..." "Did I ask for a history lesson, Arnoldo? No, didn't think so." She turned to face Gerald and put her hands sourly on her hips. "Anyway, how is that going to break this boredom we're all currently feeling? I hope you don't suggest we go searching for that so called 'hiding place', Tall Hair Boy." Gerald and Arnold exchanged glances. "Sounds like you're scared to check it out, Helga." Gerald countered. Helga's brow shot up in a questionable move. "Scared? Me? You'll eat those words. Come on. We're getting a row boat and we're going to find that little shack, just so I can prove that I'm not, nor will I ever be...scared of anything!" Phoebe chuckled to herself. "I can think of one thing you're afraid of doing." Helga shot her best friend a death look if she blabbed her secret, especially with "ice cream" standing so near by. @~@~@~@~@~@ Helga grunted her thanks as Arnold helped her out of the small rowboat they had rented. The afternoon sun beat heavily on their foreheads as they walked towards the edge of the forest. Helga looked around and noticed three out of the six kids had watches on, she smiled, noticing Arnold, Phoebe and Brainy were the ones who didn't. "All right, boys and girls." She said, getting everyone's attention. "If we are going through this...cockamamie idea, we're going to do it organized. No sense in leading everyone into a bunch of BS. Gerald and Phoebe, since you two are so keen on staying together, hint-hint, Phebes, you two take the southern side of the island. Lila and Brainy, you two seem like you don't mind beach walks, so take the beach all around the island. Football Head, that just leaves you and me. We'll take the northern boarder." Arnold smiled and nodded. "Okay, Geraldo, and Lila, we'll synchronize our watches. Be back here no later than 4:00. That way we won't have to spend our twilight hours on this creepy island and if someone actually found something then we can all go check it out. I got 1:34." "Same here." Chirped Gerald and Lila at the same time. Helga nodded her approval and the three sets began to go to their destination. Arnold looked at the dense forest in front of him and put his hand reassuringly on Helga's shoulder. She gave him a questioning look and gestured for him to go first. "Not scared, are you, Helga?" Helga glared and trudged after him. "No, not scared. Just nervous about being on an island that's named for a volcano. Who knows if it's still active?" She mentioned, tilting her head to see the huge mountain on her right. "Doubt it. Grandpa told me the volcano is dead, has been for some odd hundred years. They hardly ever come back alive after that long." Helga stopped in her tracks. "Well that's reassuring." She muttered sarcastically. Suddenly a great thick fog rolled out over the ground, completely hiding the two kids' feet. Helga looked down nervously. "Uh, Arnold, is that normal?" She asked, watching as the fog swept up around her ankles, creating a snake like image. Arnold shrugged and grabbed Helga's hand. "Just stay close. The last thing I need is my watch keeper getting herself lost so I don't know what time it is. She growled softly. "Thanks for caring." She muttered and Arnold smiled back at her. By now the fog had completely covered their chests. Arnold shivered a little from the cold and noticed that even though she was shivering and her teeth were chattering, he couldn't help but feel the slight trickle of hot something or other on Helga's hand. "Helga?" He whispered softly and noticed that she had stopped, frozen in her tracks. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was ajar, gapped with terror. He turned his head to where she was looking, and just as he did, she let out the highest, ear-piercing scream, which was met by one of his own. There, standing before them was the largest shadow of a man they had ever seen. He was huge, with rippling biceps and triceps. His jaw was dropped, scarred from ancient battles, and in his hands he held a huge club. Arnold felt Helga's hand tighten around his own, and without a second thought, he was out light a light. Down from the blow of the club to his cranium. ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Amnesia ~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ Hey there everyone! This is the author, Kit Kat Kidd. Okay, this is just a promotion for my website, and I hope all of you are kind enough to put up with me. Please, please, please, come to it. The URL is www.geocities.com/kitkatkidd01/index.html 


	2. Amnesia

Reviving Memories Chapter 2: Amnesia Rating: PG-13 (Mostly because future chapters hint at a sexual status, other than that, cursing)  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Arnold groaned softly as he woke on the king sized bed. Surrounding him, quilts and sheets of a royal blue color, blinded him. He rubbed his sore head and noticed a bandage tied tightly around his forehead. He groaned again and found that his body didn't want to move when he told it too. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were slightly red, probably from blood, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to remember where he was, what happened, and more importantly... "Who am I?" He whispered to the empty bedroom. He looked around and saw that the bedroom was decorated in a royal blue tint. Next to the giant bed were two small night tables with drawers. On the one to his right he saw a small Tiffany lamp. Across from the bed was a huge dresser with five drawers. Adjacent to the dresser was a small blue leather recliner with two blue pillows tossed with care in it.  
  
The room was a fair size, and shaped like a cube, if not for the diagonal slanted wall. The room had three doors and Arnold got up, first checking the one adjacent to the dresser. His hand found the faux crystal shape and pulled it open.  
  
Inside were about twenty different shirts, three dress pants, a pair of slacks, a dark blue bathrobe with stars and moons and five pairs of shoes, two tennis shoes, one pair of dark blue slippers with stars and moons, and two dress shoes. He sighed and closed the closet door.  
  
Next he checked the door adjacent to his bed. Inside he found a tidy bathroom, about the size of a small bedroom. In the corner was a comforting looking bathtub Jacuzzi shower combo. Across the blue tiled floor was a shelf with different shampoos, soaps and bath crystals. On the other side of the bathroom was a small sink made of marble with silver spouts for the hot and cold water. Across from the sink was the toilet. Arnold smiled at the atmosphere of the room. Whoever had decorated it had good taste. Blue and silver were nice colors for a bathroom. He cautiously walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the full vanity mirror, ignoring the red tint of blood coming from the bandage. He sighed and unraveled the bandage, squinting at the strange bald spot in the middle of his hair, most likely where he had his hair parted when he was real young, if only he could remember. He shrugged and washed his face. When he dried himself clean he finally noticed his clothing, or rather, lack of.  
  
A wave of hot embarrassment flooded him and he tied a towel around his waist, trudging back into the bedroom. He checked the drawer and sure enough, in the top drawer was enough underwear to last him a year. He pulled out a pair of clean boxers and pulled them on. He sifted through the rest of the drawers and found a nice pair of cargo pants with zip off knees and a red shirt with white sleeves. He looked at himself in the mirror behind his closet door and approved.  
  
Finally he checked the last door, embarrassed that he forgot all about it until he saw it in the mirror. The door led to a slightly smaller room than the bathroom. In this room, Arnold noticed a small refrigerator tucked in the corner. The fridge came up no higher than his waist and he kneeled down, finding all sorts of fruits and vegetables inside. Also inside, only in the freezer section, were a quart of chocolate fudge ripple ice cream and a pint of coffee ice cream with large chunks of chocolate inside. Arnold felt his stomach growl and closed the freezer, grabbing a carrot.  
  
He looked around the room some more and found something he missed. Next to the wall was a small semi-circle table with two chairs. The table had a blue tablecloth on it and a strange blue centerpiece. He also noticed this room had three doors, one in which he had just come in from. He checked the first door and found out soon that it was locked from the outside. He groaned in fury, as his curiosity finally gave in and he checked the other door.  
  
As he opened the door he found himself in a gorgeous room about the size of the bedroom. The room was decorated with a plush blue carpet and a calming atmosphere. At the far end of the room was an oak desk with a small computer, keyboard and mouse on it. In front of the desk was a revolving chair. Next to the desk was a matching oak bookshelf nearly seven stories tall. Arnold's jaw dropped as he looked at all the books on both that bookshelf and it's mate, across the room next to the blue couch and oak table. From books such as The Cat and The Hat To War and Peace, Arnold couldn't help but be amazed at the selection. He finally pried his eyes away from the books to look at the collection of CDs on the smaller bookshelf. He found such a variety from Pop to Heavy Metal to Jazz to Opera to Anime to Soundtracks. He smiled to himself and spotted the stereo on the oak table. Later on he would definitely have to listen to some of the CDs. Next to the couch was a small green fern, watered and healthy.  
  
"So you've been looking around, have you?" A woman's voice called seductively from the doorway. Arnold spun on his heal to face a redheaded woman wearing a vibrant red dress with a black belt and matching sun hat. Her black elbow length gloves and high-healed shoes added to her sophistication. She tilted her sunglasses down at Arnold and he swallowed hard.  
  
"Who are you?" He finally squeaked out.  
  
"Honey, the question you should be asking is "Who am I", not "Who are you". My name is Regina Star, but you may call me Red." Red smiled a bright white smile at Arnold and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs at the knees. "Tell me, child, do you know where you are? And more importantly, do you know who you are?" Arnold shook his head to both questions. "Good. It's safer that way. Less questions." Arnold's stomach rumbled again, this time louder. Red tilted her glasses at him and shook her head. "You'd better get that stomach some food, darling. The kitchen's closed for the night, but you have a fridge full of delicious treats." Red stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll just assume you know that you are in a small suite that has four rooms, correct?"  
  
"I guess so." Arnold politely answered.  
  
"Good. This is the study. You'll be having your classes in here. I don't care if it is summer, you will have four hours of school every day. Your classes begin at two in the afternoon. There's a clock in each room and you have no chance of being late. You may go outside your room in the mornings but you are not to leave the West side of the building unless you go into the gardens on the roof, the swimming pool or exercise room in the basement or the tennis field on the first floor. Those rooms all have cameras in them so you won't be anywhere except in this suite and the hallways where you won't be watched. Part of your schooling, however, is an hour of gym, whether it be swimming, tennis, or weight lifting. Can't have you getting flabby now, can we? After you eat, brush your teeth and go to bed. You have a lot to do tomorrow morning."  
  
With that Red left Arnold's "suite" and Arnold followed her orders of brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas for bed. He slowly climbed into the giant bed and no sooner has his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light, somehow exhausted.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Meanwhile, on the eastern side of the building, a loud scream erupted from a certain suite. Helga woke up, scared to death of her surroundings. He looked around the room and saw a whole lot of pink. She looked down at the queen size covered bed and noticed the bed was different shades of pink from baby to dark red. Next to her bed was a small night table with a pink Tiffany lamp on it. In the corner she saw a small four-drawer dresser. The dresser was next to a small door, which she flung open, finding tons of different outfits and about twelve pairs of shoes. She looked next to the closet and found a small vanity mirror atop an oak dresser. In the corner of the room in between two doors was a small pink recliner. She quickly dashed into the first door she saw.  
  
On the other side of this door was the bathroom, decorated with pink and gold. The tub was about as big as her bed and next to it was a huge shelf with bath supplies. The marble sink with gold spouts was against the wall next to the door and the toilet was across from that. She shook her head and ran to the second door.  
  
Slowly, as if her mind went into meltdown mode, she walked into the small room and saw a table tucked away in the corner and a tiny fridge/freezer combo against the opposite wall. She felt her stomach rumble and opened the fridge, finding a huge variety of foods. She smiled happily and grabbed a chocolate candy bar. She hungrily crammed the sweet into her mouth. She opened her eyes again and saw another door, tucked away from a foyer. She walked over to it and tugged, but to no avail.  
  
Her strength left her and she shrugged, walking to the third door next to the fridge. She reached for the handle and pushed the door open, walking into her own personal study. Next to the doorway she could see a small couch dressed in pink, similar to the bedroom. An oak table was in front of it and bookshelves decorated one entire wall. A desk with a computer, mouse and keyboard stood solo against a wall. Tucked deep in the corner, a small green fern poked its leaves to the artificial light from the overhead lights.  
  
"There you are." A man's voice said cheerfully. Helga spun around and nearly screamed. "Calm down, kid. The name's Nick Vermicelli. Doubt you remember me, though." Helga shook her head and sat down on the couch as Nick crossed past her and into the small desk chair. "Okay, here's the 411. You are not allowed beyond the eastern point of the building. You are to remain indoors for classes in the morning. An hour of history, an hour of math, an hour of science and an hour of English. You will be given your meals in here, and you will eat. We see you not eating and you'll have to be severely punished. You are to spend an hour a day exercising and the rest of the day is yours to do whatever you want. Your suite has no cameras but if you decide to go into the garden or one of the other rooms you will be watched. Any questions?"  
  
Helga nodded. "Yeah. Who am I?" She asked and Nick chuckled.  
  
"In due time, kid. You'll find out in due time." 


End file.
